The Sad Day
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Chapter 3 Up-Date! Silahkan baca aja...
1. Chapter 1

**Halo…………………**

**Ini fanfic ke-2 Me-Chan 'n fanfic tragedy Me-Chan yang pertama!!! (senyam-senyum kayak orgil) **

**BTW, selamat menikami, eh, maksudnya menikmati…!!!**

**The Sad Day**

Suatu malam…

"Ah, sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Kelihatannya akan turun hujan. Tapi untung aku bawa payung lipat." Kata Mamori memecah kesunyian malam.

"Apa kau tidak takut pulang sendirian, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mau apa lagi. Aku harus segera pulang. Oh ya, kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa kunci pintunya." pesan Mamori sambil bersiap-siap keluar.

Saat berada di ambang pintu(?) ruang klub, Mamori mandengar suara laptop yamg ditutup dengan sangat kasar dan keras (sayang banget ntu laptop).

"Kau juga mau pulang?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, manager sialan." Jawaban Hiruma itu sukses membuat Mamori blushing.

Di jalan yang sepi…

BRRRREEEEEESSSSS………………………..

Hujan turun dengat amat sangat deras ditambah dengan si petir yang lagi balapan sama si guntur. Mamori ingat kalau dia membawa payung. Dia langsung membuka payungnya.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa payungnya." Kata Hiruma yang sedari tadi membungkuk berusaha untuk tetap berada di bawah payung Mamori (secara, Hiruma kan lebih tinggi daripada Mamori).

Ctrarrrrrrrrr………..

Jduarrrrrrrrrr…………….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa……." jerit Mamori yang kaget akan suara tersebut. Dan selidik punya selidik, bunyi guntur tersebut membuat Mamori tanpa sengaja memegang lengan Hiruma dengan erat.

"Hei manager sialan, kenapa kamu jerit-jerit kayak gitu hah. Ingat, ini jam setengah sebelas malam. Suaramu itu kayak monster tauk!!!" kata Hiruma sewot.

"Maaf Hiruma. Tadi aku benar-benar kaget." Jawab Mamori sambil –hampir- menangis.

"Ah sudahlah…"

Di perempatan…

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Mamori merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya…

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Hiruma yang heran dengan gerak-gerik tubuh Mamori.

Tiba-tiba Mamori menyebrangi perempatan itu…

Padahal, pada saat itu ada truk yang melintas…

"Awas!!"

Hiruma dengan sigap mendorong badan Mamori, tapi…

Bruak…….

Truk tersebut tidak jadi menabrak Mamori, tapi tubuh Hiruma-lah yang tertabrak…

Darah segar bercucuran membasahi jalan yang sudah basah karena air hujan…

Karena dorongan Hiruma tadi, Mamori selamat, tapi, kepala Mamori terbentur pinggir trotoar. Darah segar bercucuran di kepala Mamori.

_**To be Continued…**_

**Maap ya,, pendek banget Hiks, Hiks (nangis plus pundung di pojokan)**

**Maap juga klo ada mistype…**

**But, review sangat diharapkan…**

**Bagi yang baca, review ya… Khu… Khu…Khu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya!!!! Chapter 2 up-date!!!**

**Me-Chan bersyukur bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini di tengah kesibukanku sebagai pelajar SMP…**

**Huwaaa!!!! (Nangis lebay *di lempar sandal bakiak ama tetangga sebelah karena berisik*)**

**Me-Chan bahagia!!!**

**Karena cerita karangan Me-Chan bisa dibaca semua orang…**

_BTW, selamat membaca!!!_

**Berhubung Me-Chan selalu lupa mencantumkan hal ini, sekarang Me-Chan cantumkan…**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki ama Yuusuke Murata (kalau gak salah tulisannya begitu)**

**Idenya punya Me-Chan…**

Chapter 2

12 jam setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu…

"Enn…" Mamori mulai membuka matanya…

" Kak Mamori.." seru Sena yang sedari tadi ada disamping Mamori.

"Kak Mamori!!" seru Monta yang ada di sebelah Sena.

"Sena… Dan kau…… Siapa?" kata Mamori yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kak Mamori, apa kau lupa dengan ku? Sedih MAX!!" kata Monta sambil nangis-nangis kayak anak monyet yang ditinggal ibunya.

"Kak Mamori, ada apa dengan kakak?" tanya Sena.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya?" jawab Mamori.

Pada saat yang sama…

Kriek……….

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka…

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan kak Mamori?" tanya Sena kepada orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan yang ternyata adalah dokter.

"Kelihatannya nona Anezaki mengalami amnesia karena kepalanya terbentur trotoar. Dan ia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi pada 2-3 tahun yang lalu." kata dokter tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin, dokter bohong kan?" kata Sena yang seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter.

"Yah, walaupun kenyataan ini terdengar pahit, tapi, itulah kenyataannya…" kata dokter tersebut.

"Tapi dia sangat beruntung karena ada yang menyelamatkannya." Lanjut sang dokter.

"Siapa yang telah menyelamatkan kak Mamori, dok?" tanya Sena (lagi).

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah… Namanya… Youichi Hiruma. Ya, dia yang telah menyelamatkan nona Anezaki." jawab sang dokter.

Sena dan Monta saling bertatap muka…

"Ba…bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Sena .

"Hmm, kalian mengenalnya, ya?" tanya balik sang dokter.

"Ya, dia kapten tim kami." jawab Monta.

"Oh, jadi kau receiver dari Deimon Devil Bats dan kau si Eyeshield 21 itu, ya? Boleh minta tanda tangan, anakku sangat menyukai kalian." tanya sang dokter (gak penting banget niy dokter).

"I…Iya…" jawab Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

"Oh, daripada kita berbasa-basi gak jelas…" kata sang dokter terputus.

"Bukannya yang gaje ntu niy dokter ya?" bisik Monta ke Sena. Sena cuma ngangguk setuju.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat kondisinya sekarang?" lanjut sang dokter.

"Y…ya, kami ingin melihat keadaannya." Jawab Sena (lagi).

"Baiklah." kata sang dokter sambil berjalan menuju ruang ICU.

Di ruang ICU, Sena dan Monta melihat sesosok orang berambut spike kuning (tapi sebenarnya hitam) tergelatak di bed. Di tubuhnya terpasang banyak alat bantu (ya kayak infus, alat pengukur detak jantung (author gak tau namanya, yang tahu nama alat-alat kedokteran macam ini dan lainnya, beritahu author lewat review ya ^_^), selang buat transfer darah, dan lain sebagainya).

"Wah, ternyata kak Hiruma bisa kayak gini, ya…" kata Monta melihat keadaan Hiruma.

"Sudah pasti. Bagaimanapun, kan, kak Hiruma juga manusia…" kata Sena dengan nada iba.

"What? Aku kira kamu sudah mengira kak Hiruma itu setan. Kan, kau selalu disiksa oleh kak Hiruma!"

"Ayo kita ke dalam!" ajak sang dokter. Sena dan Monta mengikuti sang dokter ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Hmmm…. Dilihat dari dekat keadaanya jadi semakin mengenaskan ya, Sena…" kata Monta tak bersemangat.

"He'em." Sena menjawab sambil mengangguk sedikit.

"Oh, ya! Apa kak Kurita dan kak Musashi sudah tahu?" tanya Sena ke Monta.

"Kelihatannya belum."jawab Monta.

"Kalau begitu, kau hubungi kak Musashi, aku akan menghubungi kak Kurita." kata Sena. Monta pun segera melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Sena.

Ayo kita intip apa yang mereka katakana di telepon (walau ini gak penting).

Monta : Halo, kak Musashi?

Musashi : Ada apa Monta?

Monta : Kakak sudah tahu tentang keadaanya kak Hiruma sekarang?

Musashi : Ada apa dengan setan satu itu?

Monta : Kak Hiruma sekarang lagi ada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan!

Musashi : Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

Monta : Aku gak tahu pastinya. Tapi, ceritanya panjang!

Musashi : Oh, begitu. Apa kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit? Dan dia di rawat di rumah sakit mana?

Monta : Yap! Sekarang kak Hiruma dirawat di Rumah Sakit Genki (author ngarang bebas)

Musashi : Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!

Sekarang kita lihat percakapan antara Sena dan Kurita.

Inner Sena : Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus menelepon kak Kurita sekarang? Yah, harus kulakukan sekarang juga!

Sena : Halo, kak Kurita?

Kurita : Ada apa Sena?

Sena : Aku mau memberitahukan kalau kak Hiruma sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Kurita : Hah! Kenapa bisa sampai masuk ke rumah sakit?

Sena : Kak Hiruma kecelakaan.

Kurita : Kenapa bisa terjadi sampai seperti itu?

Sena : Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi, ceritanya panjang.

Kurita : Oh, baiklah! Sekarang Hiruma dirawat dimana?

Sena : Rumah Sakit Genki.

Kurita : Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.

To Be Continued…

**Gomenasai Minna-San…. m(_ _)m**

**Kalo cerita Me-Chan mengecewakan… **

**Dan kalau ada mistype…**

**Karena Me-Chan ngerjain fanfic ini ngebut!!!**

**Dan tugas membuat Karya Tulis Ilmiah Me-Chan ditolak 2 kali…**

**Me-Chan dan kelompok Me-Chan sempat pundung… Hiks.. (nangis sesegukan)**

**Tapi sudah bangkit kembali.**

**Do'a kan semoga tugas Me-Chan gak ditolak lagi, ya…**

**Biar Me-Chan bisa buat klimaks-nya…**

**Eh, Me-Chan kalo kak Naomi baca fanfic ini, Me-Chan mengucapkan arigato gozaimashu karena sudah menemani Me-Chan mengerjakan KTI….**

**Arigato gozaimashu Naomi Senpai!!! -0-**

**Eh, kok jadi curhat panjang, ya…**

**Gomenasai lagi deh… m(_ _)m**

**Arigato gozaimashu bagi yang sudah baca fanfic gak jelas ini m(_ _)m**

**BTW, Me-Chan sangat mengharapkan Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huwaa!!!!**

Ak**hirnya jadi juga buat chapter 3.**

**Ma'af banget Me-Chan up-date nya lama banget…**

**Gara-gara Me-Chan harus menghadapi UAS…**

**Padahal besok Me-Chan harus menghadapi ujian 3 mapel sekaligus…**

**Dan Me-Chan belum belajar…**

**Udahlah…**

**Daripada jadi curhat colongan…**

**Segera saja kita mulai…**

**Ini chapter terakhir…**

**Selamat membaca!!!**

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Ceritanya punya Me-Chan…

Chapter 3

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Sena, bagaimana keadaan Hiruma?" tanya Musashi yang baru datang bersama Kurita.

"Ya, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kurita dengan nada cemas.

"Kak Hiruma sedang dirawat di ruang ICU. Keadaannya kritis." Jawab Sena seadanya.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Apa kita boleh melihatnya?" tanya Kurita –lagi-.

"Ya, ayo! Aku akan mengantar kalian." Kata Sena layaknya seorang suster (ngesot).

Kita kembali ke Mamori.

"Ibu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Mamori kepada ibunya yang baru saja datang.

"Kata dokter, ksu mengalami kecelakaan. Dan kau mengalami amnesia…" kata ibu Mamori tak tega.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Pantas aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Lalu, kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Mamori –lagi-.

"Kata dokter, jika kondisimu memungkinkan, besok kau sudah boleh pulang." kata ibunya.

"Oh, begitu."

-_Entah kenapa aku merasa aku akan menemukan ingatanku kembali di rumah nanti_- kata Mamori dalam hati.

Back to the Musashi dkk.

"Ah, kami pulang dulu ya, Sena." kata Musashi.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru Sena dari kejauhan (berarti dari tadi treak-treak dong?)

Setelah sosok mobil Musashi tak terlihat…

"Monta, kau tidak ikut pulang?" tanya Sena ke Monta.

"Ya, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak pulang?" Monta tanya balik ke Sena.

"Ya, aku akan pulang setelah melihat keadaannya kak Mamori dan pamit ke ibunya." kata Sena.

Kembali –lagi- ke Mamori.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang rawat Mamori.

"Oh, ternyata kau Sena." kata ibu Mamori.

"Iya, tante. Tante, kapan kak Mamori boleh pulang?" tanya Sena ke tante Anezaki.

"Oh, katanya dokter, kalau besok keadaan Mamori sudah membaik, maka besok dia sudah boleh pulang." terang ibu Mamori panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu. Saya khawatir ibu di rumah mencemaskan saya karena saya pulang terlambat." pamit Sena dengan sangat amat sopan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sena." Kata Mamori yang dari tadi diam karena sibuk makan kue sus.

"Ya." jawab Sena seadanya.

*****

Siang hari keesokan harinya…

"Ah, akhirnya kembali ke rumah." seru Mamori bahagia.

"Ya. Apa kau ingat tentang rumahmu, Mamori?" tanya ibu Mamori ke Mamori.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan rumahku sendiri, bu." jawab Mamori.

"Oh, kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu dulu. Kau ingatkan?" tanya ibunya.

"Ya pasti." seru Mamori sambil menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar, Mamori memperhatikan meja belajarnya. Disana terdapat foto dirinya bersama semua anggota Devi Bats. Tapi dia tertarik pada seseorang yang menghadap ke belakang (ingat foto yang ada di ending Eyeshield 21 yang Run To Win, kan?)

"Siapa orang ini, ya?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Mamori makin tertarik dengan sosok tersebut saat dia membuka folder foto di HP-nya dan menemukan banyak foto orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba HP-nya berbunyi menandakan ada sms yang masuk ke HP-nya. Saat Mamori membukanya, pesan itu berbunyi seperti ini,

Temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu pukul 4 sore ini.

Kau tak mungkin melupakan tempat ini, kan?

Jangan terlambat!

From : Yoichi Hiruma.

"Siapa orang yang telah meng-sms ini?" tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya jika aku datng nanti." seru Mamori dalam hati.

Sore hari…

"Kau mau kemana, Mamori?" tanya ibu Mamori ketika melihat anaknya berpenampilan sangat rapi.

"Oh, aku mau ke taman, bu. Menemui teman." jawab Mamori.

"Tapi kau kan belum sehat." kata ibunya khawatir.

"Ah, ibu. Aku kan Cuma sebentar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini aku lupakan." kata Mamori.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau jangan pulang malam-malam, ya!" kata ibu Mamori mengingatkan.

"Beres! Aku berangkat!" jawab Mamori.

Di perjalanan, Mamori menikmati udara sore di sekitarnya. Dia juga menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di seberang sungai. Dia sengaja memilih jalan di pinggir sungai karena dia dapat menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan pemandangan matahari terbenam.

Sesampainya di taman, Mamori melihat seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang umurnya kira-kira sama dengannya.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Yoichi Hiruma?" tanya Mamori takut-takutv karena takut salah.

"Ya, kau terlambat, manager sialan!" jawab orang berambut spike kuning-yang sebenarnya hitam- itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiruma.

"Hah, manager sialan?" tanya Mamori bingung dengan sebutan itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar lupa, ya? Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan itu, tapi , apa boleh buat, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, dan waktuku tidak banyak." kata Hiruma.

"Oh…" Mamori ber-oh ria. Tapi dalam hati, Mamori berkata, sok sibuk banget niy orang. Tapi, dalam hati juga, Mamori berpikir, sepertinya dia pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi, dimana?

"Kita pergi ke pinggir sungai saja." Kata Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Mamori menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

Disana,Hiruma tak langsung menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya, dia memilih untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus. Sekilas, Mamori melihat HIruma dengan tatapan mata yang… Gimana ya?? Aku gak tau deh.. :p

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakana, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang gak sabaran.

"Sabar. Aku hanya memberikan ini." Kata HIruma sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah tua dengan pita hitam.

"Hmmm… Apa ini untukku?" tanya Mamori meyakinkan.

"Bukalah." kata Hiruma meyakinkan.

Mamori segera membuka kotak kecil itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan batu emerald berbentuk bintang segi enam. Didalamnya terdapat huruf Y H & M A (sudah tau artinya kan?).

"Wah, lucu." kagum Mamori.

"Boleh aku memakaikannya?" tanya Hiruma sambil tersipu malu.

"Ya." jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma segera memakaikannya, lalu setelah itu, Hiruma mencium kening Mamori.

"Hah!! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mamori tersipu.

"Anggap saja itu bonus." seringai Hiruma.

"Hah?" Mamori tambah bingung.

"Khekhekhe… Dan aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa selama ini, aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari seorang manager dan kapten tim." kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda. Senyumnya lebih kelihatan tulus.

Mamori tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu bingung untuk mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, nanti kau sakit." Kata Hiruma sambil mengusap kepala Mamori.

"Baiklah…" kata Mamori.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Terlalu berbahaya bagi gadis sepetimu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini." kata Hiruma lagi.

"Ya…"

Di jalan, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Mamori,

"Terima kasih. Kau telah mau mengantarkanku." kata Mamori masih tersipu.

"Khekhekhe… Sama-sama." Kata Hiruma sambil memasang seringai khasnya.

Saat Mamori beranjak masuk ke rumahnya, dia ingat, bahwa sosok yang dari tadi menemaninya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto tersebut dan di HP-nya. Tapi saat Mamori menoleh untuk memastikannya, sosok tersebut telah menghilang. Mamori berusaha mengejarnya, tapi tetap saja dia tak menemukan sosok pria yang kata banyak orang itu tampan tersebut (author juga berpendapat seperti itu sih :p)

Saat Mamori, memasuki rumahnya, Mamori bingung, karena dia melihat ibunya menangis di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi, bu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ma'afkan ibu, Mamori. Sebelumnya ibu tak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu. Tapi, orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu…" kata ibu Mamori terputus.

"Hmm… Dia… Siapa dan kenapa, bu?" entah kenapa, Mamori ikut menangis.

"Dia temanmu sekelas yang namanya Yoichi Hiruma. Dia telah meninggal…" jawab ibu Mamori terisak-isak.

Bagai tersambar petir di hari yang cerah, tubuh Mamori terasa lemas seketika. Bagaimana bisa, dari tadi orang tersebut berada disisinya terus, ternyata orang tersebut telah meninggal. Lalu, siapa orang yang dari tadi menemaninya?

"Tidak mungkin. Dari tadi dia selalu menemaniku, bu…" kata Mamori terisak-isak.

"Jangan mengigau Mamori… Dia baru saja meninggal di rumah sakit." jawab ibunya.

Mamori langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit, ibunya juga mengikutinya.

Di rumah sakit…

Mamori langsung menuju ruang ICU. Setibanya ia disana, ia melihat semua anggota Devil Bats mengelilingi sebuah bed. Di atas bed tersebut, Mamori melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang ditututpi kain putih. Disaat itu juga, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Mamori mengingat semua hal yang ia lupakan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Mamori berusaha berjalan menuju bed tersebut, beberapa anggota Devil Bats sedikit menyingkir. Mamori bisa melihat jelas wajah setiap anggota tim Devil Bats. Semuanya berduka, bahkan beberapa diantaranya meneteskan air mata. Mamori sudah tiba di dekat bed tersebut. Mamori membuka kain yang menutupi wajah orang tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa orang tersebut bukanlah Hiruma. Tapi, takdir berkata lain, ternyata yang ia lihat adalah wajah Hiruma yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" kata Mamori sambil menangis histeris.

"Kak Mamori yang sabar ,ya." kata Sena berusaha menguatkan hati Mamori.

"TIDAKKKK!!!!"

*****

Di hamparan rumput nan hijau, di bawah pohon rindang, terdapat batu nisan berwarna hitam. Di batu nisan tersebut bertuliskan nama YOICHI HIRUMA.

"Kak Mamori, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sena.

"Aku ingin berada disini lebih lama. Kau pulang duluan saja." tolak Mamori.

"Baiklah…" kata Sena bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hmmm…." Desah Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Walaupun kau itu dictator, sok kuasa, dan hal buruk lainnya, tapi, aku yakin, kau pasti masuk surga. Karena kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu demi aku." kata Mamori.

"Terima kasih, Mamori. Aku akan selau menndo'akanmu dari atas sana, Mamori." Mamori menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat sosok Hiruma tersenyum padanya, lalu sosok tersebut perlahan menghilang.

"Aku juga akan selalu mendo'akanmu, HIruma."

** The End…**

**Wah…**

**Jadinya aneh… = =a**

**Me-Chan jadi bingung…**

**Mamori : Kenapa di semua fanficmu isinya HruMamo melulu?**

**Me-Chan : Gak tahu juga tuh kak. Tiba-tiba Me-Chan mau nulis.**

**Hiruma : Dasar author sialan! Kau terus buat aku menderita di fanficmu!**

**Me-Chan : Ma'af kak Hiruma, aku lagi malas bertengkar atau buang cakra. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku lagi BAD MOOD.**

**Mamori : Iya nih Hiruma. Kamu gak boleh gitu.**

**Hiruma : Cih. **

**Me-Chan : Bukannya kak Hiruma mau menghadapi Christmas Bowl, ya? Kok ngeluyur kesini?**

**Hiruma : Lagi cari angin.**

**Mamori : Me-Chan, bukannya besok kamu ulangan? Sekarang udah jam 11 malam. Kamu 'kan belum belajar…**

**Me-Chan : Gawat! Me-Chan lupa! BTW, ma'af kalo ada mistype atau apalah yang salah. Dan jangan lupa review, ya… Me-Chan sangat berharap ada review baru… (Me-Chan suka baca review). Udah dulu, ya, Me-Chan mau belajar. (ngibrit langsung nyari buku)**


End file.
